


Unquestionable Methods

by Salazar101



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Consensual Violence, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3082106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian only struggles to let Iron Bull know he wants it rougher</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unquestionable Methods

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to write SO MUCH PORN FOR THIS PAIRING!
> 
> TOOT TOOT ALL ABOARD THE SS PORNTASTIC 
> 
> find me on tumblr at ohgodsalazarwhy if you want to SPEAK TO ME ABOUT THINGS UNRELATED TO THIS FIC

There was little time for rest these days, and even less time for privacy.  That being said they always managed to find time somehow.  Dorian would occasionally, and reluctantly, cease his research while The Iron Bull would, occasionally and reluctantly, take time out of weapons practice.  No matter how much either grumbled about being taken away from important things, it stopped the moment their lips touched.

"I dare say," Dorian panted one afternoon as Bull shoved him up against the wall, one shovel-sized hand behind his head to keep him from cracking it against the stone, "people might start to talk if we keep-ah-disappearing together."

"Oh good, I wanna hear what they have to say," Bull’s voice was a low amused rumble against the shell of his ear.

Dorian snorted, wrapping his arms around Bull’s thick neck, pulling him down into a kiss. Dorian bit Bull’s lower lip, letting him know he was ready for so much more.  The stone was cold against his naked shoulder as Bull leaned against him, his size nearly smothering, his horns tacking against the stone as he deepened their kisses.

Bit by bit Dorian’s straps and sashes were untied, all the complicated and stylish parts of his outfit dropped to the floor to pool at their feet.  Bull was still wearing his hideous yellow and black striped pants, the ones he knew Dorian hated.

"I’ve told you to get rid of these monstrosities," he muttered, tugging off the leather harness around Bull’s massive chest to let it clatter to the floor.

"I know," said Bull with a chuckle, "you take them off faster when you hate them."

“ _Rude_ ,” Dorian muttered, slipping the pants down just far enough to release Bull’s half-hard cock, “You know I’ve left men for lesser crimes than those pants.”

"I’m the package deal, baby," Bull grabbed Dorian by the hips, pulling him forward so they could grind together, Bull’s hardening prick leaving streaks of precum against his belly even as Dorian rubbed shamelessly against his thigh, the fabric of his pants chafing slightly.

"Mmmm, and what a package it is…" Dorian glanced between them pointedly and then raised a single eyebrow at Bull, "though a package is no good if it isn’t delivered in a timely manner."

"Ha ha ha," Bull laughed, the kind of laughter that came straight from his belly and had something odd fluttering in Dorian’s chest.  "Are you trying to flirt?"

“ _Trying to_?”

"You’re not very good at it," the smile on Bull’s face was positively wicked.

"Well I beg your pardon!" Dorian sputtered and crossed his arms, shifting and struggling until he could give Bull the cold shoulder,  "Well then I rather feel like you’re not very good at sex and also I don’t want any.  Thank you very much you beast of burden, go elsewhere!"

That just made Bull laugh harder and without warning he grabbed Dorian around the waist, picking him up as if he were a child and tossing him onto the expansive bed in Dorian’s rooms.  “I’d like to see you make me leave,” he said, voice dipping so low it oozed like hot tar over Dorian’s whole body.

"Oh fuck," Dorian’s legs were spread, his arms lifted over his head as his chest heaved for breath, "what are you going to do?"

"Whatever the fuck I want," Bull whispered, kicking off his pants so he could crawl naked over Dorian, kneeling over him so their noses almost touched, "what are you going to do about it?"

Dorian could hardly reply he was focusing so hard on not passing out.  He loved this, he loved every fucking moment of it.  He clenched a hand on Bull’s shoulder and gave an honest attempt at pushing him away, though he wanted nothing of the sort, “Get off me, you horned devil!”

"Now who’s being rude?" Bull reached down and gripped the edge of Dorian’s pants.

"Uhhh, don’t you dare!" Dorian tried to reach down, to undo them before- Bull tore them right off his body and tossed them away, leaving Dorian in a pair of boots and nothing else.  "Dammit, Bull!  That’s the third pair you’ve _ruined_!”

"Bill me," Bull got both of Dorian’s wrists held in one big hand, pinning him like a helpless bug to the mattress, "now shut your fucking mouth, unless you want something else in there?"

Fuck fuck fuck back to the dirty talk, back to Dorian feeling as if his head was going to pop clean off from arousal.  Sex had never been like this before, simultaneously terrifying and amazing.  There had been some awkward moments to begin with, some earnest crying and panicking when Dorian didn’t trust Iron Bull as much as he did now.  However Bull had always been willing to talk, if occasionally frustrated at stopping right in the middle of things.

Now Dorian could count on a somewhat familiar rhythm to their roughhousing.  More than that, he could count on Bull to listen to him if he said their safeword.  So when Dorian struggled it was only to let Iron Bull know he could get a little rougher.  He arched up with a grunt, shifting his legs as if trying to kick Bull in the gut.

"Nah ah ah!" Bull grabbed Dorian’s thigh and lifted it up so fast he cried out at the burn of the sudden stretch, turning his head and feeling his own knee against his cheek.  "Nice try, but it’ll be a long time before any Tevinter mage gets the better of The Iron Bull!"

"Don’t refer to yourself in third person," Dorian ground out, finding it hard to breathe all bent up on himself, "it makes you sound like an uneducated savage…oh wait!"

Bull growled and Dorian’s cock jerked and dribbled out a line of clear precum to pool on his skin.  “Remember what I said about that mouth?”

"You find it clever and charming?" said Dorian, flashing Bull his best devil-may-care smile.

"I find it pouty and fuckable," Bull let go of Dorian’s arms, grabbing him by the head (and shoulder to keep him from getting actually injured) and wrenching him up and forward until he was flipped over the edge of the bed, head hanging down so the whole room was upside down.  He didn’t get much of a look at his dresser before Iron Bull’s hips and cock blocked his vision.

"Let’s see how many smart comments you can get out with this cock between your lips," said Bull.  Before Dorian could get one out a big thick finger was pushing between his teeth, forcibly holding open his mouth as a huge cock thrust inside.  There was nothing he could do, Dorian was completely powerless as Bull fucked his face.  He coughed and gagged as spit trailed along his cheeks, dripping from his cheekbones and temples onto the floor.

Dorian had had a great deal of practice with Bull’s cock before he’d felt comfortable enough to let him get this rough, and even then Bull never thrust beyond Dorian’s current comfort zone.  To an onlooker it would seem cruel, but that onlooker would not see the million little spider webs that bound their acts together, like two performers who were well rehearsed, all the mistakes and problems worked through in the past.

Bull slowed down and Dorian opened his throat, eyes squeezing shut as he tried to relax.  Slowly, carefully, that cock slid down his throat, cutting off his air completely, leaving him at Bull’s mercy.  Dorian shivered over the mattress, toes curling and cock so hard it was nearly painful.  Finally he felt Bull’s heavy sack press against his forehead.  They stayed like that for a moment, Bull breathing heavily above him, one hand lightly touching his shoulder while the other was cupped under his head for support.

Dorian’s leg twitched up automatically as his vision began to black out and finally Bull pulled back, just as careful, until Dorian was coughing and spitting and taking it great gulps of air.  “Yes, I think I like you better this way,” said Bull, gripping the base of his cock which was dripping with Dorian’s spit.

"F-fuck you," Dorian gasped, wiping spit away from his eyes.  Bull didn’t give him time to recover fully, instead grabbing him (Andraste he was _so strong_ ) and forcibly adjusting him until he was kneeling over the bed, ass in the air.

"You know, I don’t like how filthy your fucking language is," said Bull, one hand on Dorian’s hip to hold him in place, "clean it up."

"Go _fuck_ yourself you Qunari _cunt_!” Dorian snarled hoarsely, his throat aching.  He looked at Bull from over his shoulder, glaring up at him hatefully (daring him, go on go on go on give me more).  A huge hand slapped his ass and Dorian rocked forward with a cry, head falling down against the blankets as he rubbed his cock against the mattress for some much needed friction.

"Clean it up."

"You worthless piece of shit!" Dorian gasped out like a man surfacing in a storm, seconds away from getting pulled back under the waves.

Another calloused hand against his ass, a loud slap echoing through the chamber.  Then another, and another, and another.  Dorian felt tears in the corners of his eyes at the pain but still he used every slap as an opportunity to rock forward, to get that much closer to coming.  Bull paused and left Dorian panting and sobbing into the blankets, whole body shaking, ass bright red.

"Clean it up," Bull said, biting off each word.

"You- ah- j-just- f-fu-…" Dorian couldn’t finish a single word, he could hardly keep his eyes open.  He was so close, just one more slap and he could come!  "Wh…" he gave up trying to talk, tongue feeling like a leaden slab between his teeth.

He was like honey in Bull’s hands, perfectly limp as he was moved again, drawn up against the pillows with his legs spread, both of Bull’s hands under his knees to hold him up.  A long tongue licked against his abused asshole and Dorian whined, hands clenching in the sheets.  Slowly, carefully (so he couldn’t come, the monster) Bull used his tongue and fingers to open Dorian up.  It didn’t matter how many times they did this, it didn’t matter how many times Dorian begged, Bull never skimped on the preparation, lots of oil and time and patience.  The kind that drove Dorian fucking mad.  Some masochistic part of him wanted to know what it would feel like if Bull shortened that prep up and just fucked him like an animal.

Sure, sometimes Bull prepared him roughly, trying to keep in character, but he never missed a beat, never fucked Dorian before he was sure his body could take it.  Finally Bull pulled his fingers out, slippery hand going back to Dorian’s knee.  He sat up on his knees and pulled Dorian forward, hands moving to his hips to move him into place.

Dorian moaned and tried to give even a small struggle, but he felt like putty.  Astounding.  Bull’s cock pushed into him bit by bit, a hint of pain making Dorian’s eyes squint as he watched Bull’s face, taking in how hard he was concentrating, glancing at his hands, feeling the way they curled around his hips like a pair of vices.  Adjusting, shifting, thumbs rubbing that place right over the bone of his hip that had Dorian whimpering and throwing his head back against the pillows.

While today it started slow (it didn’t always, all bets were off once Dorian was properly stretched) Bull picked up speed almost immediately, pounding Dorian into the mattress with his hands moving to grasp the headboard for better leverage.  The bed creaked and complained but, as always, it held up just fine.  Dorian wailed and arched and wriggled, legs wrapping around Bull’s hips, his arms reaching up to grab his thick biceps.

So close so close!  One hand tried to snake down but Bull snarled, a deep guttural sound that immediately had Dorian reaching back up to dig his nails into Bull’s arm.  “You’re going to come without touching yourself,” he ordered.

"Yes y-y-es…y-e…" Dorian’s normally clever tongue didn’t seem to work anymore, all he could do was scream and moan with pleasure, whole head spinning, the lights from the window a blur, Iron Bull’s body an unmovable force above him, both comforting and smothering.  Dorian only lasted a few short moments before it all became too much.  His ass still stung from the spanking and Bull’s rough thrusts had his hips slapping up against him every time.

Dorian came with a keen, body going stiff as his cock splashed hot come over his chest, dribbled on his belly, and some of it, due to his awkward position, even landed on his chin and cheek.  Throughout it all Iron Bull fucked him hard, panting above him like a great bellows.  Just when Dorian thought he could take no more Bull pulled out, one hand a tight ring around the base of his cock.

"Kneel, open your mouth," he ordered.

Even though his limbs no longer felt attached to his body, Dorian rushed to obey, clumsily sitting up and opening his mouth, tongue out as if he were a young boy waiting for a snowflake.  Bull gave himself two rough strokes and came with a low moan, come coating Dorian’s tongue, dripping down his throat, and splashing along his face in messy arches.  He closed his eyes tightly, trembling with the effort of remaining sitting.

It all came to and end when gentle hands cupped his neck, bringing him forward so a soft tongue could lick away every stray drop of come.  It ended with a slow kiss, Bull letting Dorian back against the bed so they could share their bitter kiss against the sheets.  Bull pulled back with a wet sound, licking his thin lips and grinning like a cat with a bowl of cream.  “You look all fucked out, I wish I could capture this moment forever, hang it on my wall.”

"Imagine that," said Dorian wearily, but trying his best to force some sarcasm in there.

Bull laughed, settling beside Dorian to wrap him up in his big arms, pressing soothing kisses along his neck and jaw, “I think you should rest.”

"I think you should stop…stating…the obvious…" Dorian fell asleep before he could even add an insult onto the end of his statement.


End file.
